


Weep Not For The Memories

by catherinegrant, raug_moss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Ficset, Gifset, IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE I'M NOT A MONSTER, Memory Loss, Prompt Fill, Secret Santa, eventually?, i just need a little more time :), so this is not completed yet fyi, there's more gifsets to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinegrant/pseuds/catherinegrant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raug_moss/pseuds/raug_moss
Summary: ~~Ficset Series~~After an accident causes Cat loses her memory, she forgets that her and Kara were ever dating. Can Kara get her to remember before it's too late?





	

This work depends on a custom workskin. If you are seeing this message, please scroll up and click _Show Creator's Style_. Alternatively, if you are reading this via an e-reader or app and the images are not showing up at all, please read directly on AO3. The gifset contains the following text:

Alex: So how is Cat doing? Is she okay? / Kara: She's stable.  
Kara: Wait, how do you know about Cat? / Alex: J'on told me what happened after he flew you both to the hospital.  
Kara: She doesn't know, Alex.  
Kara: She hit her head and lost some of her memory. She doesn't remember that we were dating.  
Alex: I'm sorry, Kara.  
Kara: I just can't believe this is happening to us.  
Kara: I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't stop it.  
Alex: This isn't your fault.  
Alex: You really need to talk to her. / Kara: How?  
Alex: Cat loves you. She'll listen.

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
| 


End file.
